


Christmas Elf

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan doesn't like Christmas, unless he gets to spend it with Kurt.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian Advent calendar organized by Fanwriter.it

Logan had disliked Christmas for as long as he remembered. He didn’t like the noise, the bustle, the flickering lights; most of all he hated the hypocrisy of that specific holiday.

For about a month the worst assholes pretended to be good people… at least in public. In private, well, that was another story. No one judged them in private, so they kept on being assholes. And Logan couldn’t stand it.

That was why he had always avoided people during Christmas season. Well, more than usual.

But then the X-Men came into his life and became his family. And their joy had warmed his heart.

He still didn’t like Christmas that much, but with them it was almost bearable.

There was only one person who managed to make him actually like a Christmas party: Nightcrawler, his Elf. With the help of a lot of eggnog, of course.

That year Logan had made a sweet plan just for them: right after the party at the X-Mansion they jumped on Wolverine’s car and headed north. They passed the Canadian border and went straight for the cabin Logan had booked for them.

It took them a few hours of driving through the snowy woods before finally reaching the small and picturesque chalet.

They unloaded the car and entered: it was so cold even inside that their breath condensed in front of them.

Kurt began unpacking while Logan started a fire in the stone fireplace to warm the cabin up.

When it was crackling he moved the two armchairs closer together and took off his coat.

Soon enough the small chalet was warm and cozy, and Kurt removed his coat too. He was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that resembled a wrapped gift. It even had a big golden bow on his heart.

“You could’ve taken that off, you know?” Logan snorted.

“Why, you’re meant to be the one taking it off me, don’t you want to unwrap your Christmas present?” Kurt mischievously replied.

Wolverine shook his head and chuckled.

“Cheesy.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I love you _despite_ of it.”

They laughed.

“Beer?” Kurt asked.

“Hell yeah.”

The German got two bottles and they sat on the armchairs, relaxing and holding hands over the armrests.

_That_ was everything Logan could ever ask for Christmas.


End file.
